Wilted Rose
by Tatsuyaka
Summary: Born with a dark soul Kagome is quite a frightening person. After leaving the military to live at her aunts mansion, she meets four boys whom she decides need to be taught a lesson, military style. WALLFLOWER/INUYASHA CROSSOVER. Vote for pairing
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi walked down the street holding a small suitcase as people stared at her with something akin to shock

**Wilted Rose**

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOVOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower or Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 1: Kagome Higurashi**

Walking down the sidewalk in a slow pace, Kagome looked down with concealed irritation at a tiny piece of paper which had an address scribbled on it. Lightly sighing, she continued down the street not noticing the birds stop their signing and the dogs stop barking as she passed them. Even the sun seemed to hide behind the clouds from her presence. This came as no surprise to Kagome since she knew ever since she was little she possessed a darker aura than most people, but to her it was an advantage. Working for the military was quite simple with the gift of making other fear you. Brushing off the thought she looked down again at the innocent scrap of paper in her hand and willed it to burn in the deepest pit of hell.

Kagome was on her way to visit her aunt, Aunt Nakahara to be more precise, who invited her to stay at her boarding house, which was quite unusual considering she hadn't seen her aunt in many years. Being a junior of seventeen, she was free to live in the house for the next couple of years for free. Already calling ahead to tell her aunt what she wanted done with her room, Aunt Nakahara agreed and she told her to be there the next day when ever she decided to come by.

Really Kagome didn't mind or anything, but she couldn't help but feel there was a hidden motive under this request. Not that she minded moving to a mansion, after all she hadn't been there for about 10 years, but something just didn't seem right. It was almost like her aunt and mother were cooking up something. Really, she didn't care since if anything sneaky was happening she would know, and would confront the women. Clearing the useless thoughts in her head, she continued to walk leisurely down the now silent and slightly colder street.

(10 Minutes Later)

Kagome stopped in front of huge beautifully crafted oak doors. Ringing the door bell, the door opened to reveal her beautiful smiling aunt who looked exactly like the last time they met. What really surprised her were the other people she saw behind her aunt. She saw four attractive looking boys who looked as confused as she was. Pushing her curiosity to the back of her mind she put down her suitcase and bowed saying, "Hello aunt Nakahara, I am here. I trust you are doing well, but I was not aware you had so many lovers staying here at once. Have I come at a bad time?"

When her aunt started to laugh and the boys behind her froze with shock at her statement she became confused. 'Were these boys not her lovers? That's strange. Ever since uncle died I heard she is taking on many lovers.'

Being as polite as she could since she did not liking to be mocked, she emotionlessly said, "It seems by your reaction they are far from your lovers. Forgive me for assuming such things. Now if you would be so kind, would either you or one of the boys show me to my requested room?"

When she finished her statement the room became quiet. Sighing her aunt moved from the door way reveling Kagome to the boys as they gawked at her as they scanned her from head to toe. 'She's good looking,' they all though as she took off her sun glasses and stepped inside.

Kagome herself also scanned the boys and had to admit they were good looking bishonen. Her thoughts however were interrupted when her aunt said with something akin to sadness in her eyes, "Of course, follow me Kagome." When both disappeared down the hall the boys huddled together and chatted about the new arrival.

"Hey Takenaga, who do you suppose she is?" asked Yuki curiously as he looked down the hall.

"Well, considering that she said 'aunt Nakahara' I suppose she is a relative," answered Takenaga said quietly sitting down on the living room couch.

"She is beautiful as a rose blooming in the moon light! I want a piece of that," Ranmaru sighed dramatically as he flipped his hair while Kyohei snorted at the play boy's corny line.

"That girl looks like trouble," Kyohei snorted, not wanting to engage in this conversation, he turned to walked to his room.

"Who's here?" came the voice of their favorite scary gore loving girl Sunako Nakahara as she walked out of her room.

"It seems you have a cousin Sunako, and she's really pretty!" Yuki said excitedly. Not saying anything, Sunako went to go talk to her aunt about her 'cousin' and what was going on.

With Sunako

Slowly walking up stairs to her aunt's room, she heard a door close down the hall in one of the guest rooms. Thinking it was her aunt she opened the door and entered, but was greeted although not like what she had expected. Gazing around the dark room with comfort and approval, she noticed everything inside was black, the furniture, four poster bed, carpet, sheets, drapes, and couch. It looked like a room from a dark medieval castle or a gothic mansion. She sharply turned from her inspection when she heard a soft feminine, but cold voice say, "If I may ask, what are you doing in here?"

Turning to the voice she spotted a shadow covered figure on the couch. Not knowing what to say she just stood there. Sunako loved the darkness and embraced it with comfort, but there was something about this person that made her edgy. When she noticed the figure get up she tensed waiting for something to happen, and something did happen which surprised her. The strange person lit a candle that lit up the room while giving the aroma of Jasmine, but what really surprised her most, was a pretty girl dressed in black with piercing blue eyes staring at her as the glow of the candle bathed the room in soft light.

"Ah, you must Sunako Nakahara. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person after all I have heard about you. Although I must say you are not as I expected you to be," the girl softly said loosing some of the chill in her voice.

In her mind Sunako snorted, 'Not what she expected? Of course, she looks like a creature of the light, but something's off and her aura is filled with darkness,' her musings were cut short when the strange girl spoke again with, approval in her voice?

"You are better than I expected to see. You are not a snobby goody-two shoed prep, and for that I am grateful. I heard many things about you Sunako Nakahara, but first off would you care for some tea?" The girl asked again gesturing to the table with tea set out on the top. Nodding slowly she sat down, as the other girl sat down as well pouring the tea into the traditional Japanese tea cups.

After some silence the dark girl with cold blue eyes suddenly spoke startling Sunako, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I shall be living here until I graduate from school."

"So I take it you are my cousin then Kagome-san?" Sunako asked curiously not knowing that she had family like this.

Nodding her head Kagome then said, "I am, and just to let you know I will be up in my room most of the time, but if you need don't be afraid to ask. Understood? Although I must warn you always knock before you come in."

Nodding Sunako looked at her cousin and asked, "How come?"

Now this time Kagome nodded and explained, "I was trained in the arts of fighting, and am always on guard. Being a trained soldier I would not like it if you were hurt by me because I thought you were an intruder."

"I see, I guess that makes sense. Kagome-san, this might be a stupid question but, do you like the dark?" Sunako asked with curiosity about the female sitting across from her sipping tea.

Setting down her tea cup Kagome answered, "Call me Kagome, Sunako-chan. Yes, I quite enjoy the quiet and peace it wraps you in. I feel it is a good surrounding to be in. I have a question for you now Sunako-chan, why do you cover your pretty face?"

Hearing silence, Kagome refilled her cup and concluded it was a touchy subject that should be asked when they are more comfortable with each other. Decided to break the silence, she asked, "So who are the boys down stairs?"

"Them? They are the sons of aunties friends who asked her to help them with their problems," Sunako answered glad to get off the subject.

"Problems?" Kagome asked sipping her tea.

"Yes, like Takenaga for example. He was sent here because he was detached from society due to his intense studying. Their families sent them here so they could be normal kids," Sunako explained.

Nodding her head in understanding Kagome sipped her tea. For the next two hours the two girls chatted about their lives and what life here was like. Getting to know each other, Sunako and Kagome became quick friends. Learning about Sunako's problems she suggested, "Sunako, even though some one tells you that you are ugly, at the same time another person might think you're the most gorgeous person on the planet."

Never really thinking about that type of view she answered, "I never really though about it that way, but despite that, I love the darkness."

Smiling softly Kagome softly said, "I understand where you are coming from."

Kagome then looked at the clock noticing it was almost time for dinner. Looking at Sunako she asked, "Sunako-chan, who cooks in this house?"

"I do, why?" Sunako stated curiously.

"So you do all the house work on your own?" Kagome asked surprised knowing this mansion was very large.

Nodding her head again Sunako answered, "Yes, I do all the chores in the house."

Sighing Kagome then said, "I see, Sunako I will call up a maid service so you won't have to clean anymore."

Looking at the older girl in surprise, Sunako quickly said, "No, I like doing the house work. You don't have to ask a maid to do that job."

Smiling at the girl response Kagome looked over the rim of her cup and said, "You turn out to be more and more interesting by the minute Sunako-chan. Well in that case, since I am staying here I will help you also."

Nodding her head Sunako replied, "I don't mind, but are you sure Kagome? Looking after the boys is quite a job."

Lightly smiling at Sunako, Kagome answered, "If I can handle a bunker of men, four bishonen won't be a problem."

"If you really say so Kagome," Sunako said shrugging her shoulders and walking to the door.

"I will be down stairs in ten min to help with dinner."

Nodding her head, Sunako closed the door behind her and knew her cousin was one of the only people who will ever understand her. Something bothered her though, when they were discussing family Kagome seemed to completely avoid the subject of her father. Shrugging it off and letting it not bother her Sunako made her way down the hall to the kitchen to start dinner. She could only hope Kagome wasn't as bad as a house keeper as Noi or her aunt.

**END**

**LIKE OR NOT LIKE?**

**A/N: Short I know, but this is a tester story. I want to see how many people like it before I continue. If you like it please let me know, and if you don't well I thank you for reading it through. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please if you have time please leave me a review. Thank you so much!**

**Tatsuyaka**


	2. Chapter 2

Wilted Rose

Wilted Rose

X

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Wall Flower or Inuyasha!

Kagome sighed and looked around her room after Sunako left. She saw boxes that were sent from the military base a couple days ago. Glancing around in approval she then rose from her seat and started to unpack her clothes to find something comfortable to wear for dinner. Finding a black tang top and her military cargo pants, she went into her private bathroom to change and go help Sunako with dinner.

Ten Minutes Later

Walking down the stairs in an unhurried pace, she made her way to the kitchen with little trouble. Smelling a pleasing aroma as she entered, she saw Sunako chopping vegetables. Walking towards her, she asked, "So, Sunako-chan, what can I help you with?"

Turning around to greet the older female Sunako answered, "Well, there's not much. I'm going to make a big American dinner to celebrate your coming, but the hot dogs taste, too Asian."

Letting a small smile grace her face Kagome said, "I am good with American food, so how about this. Let me cook the main dishes and you do the sides dishes and dessert."

"But, Kagome-san you're the guest!" Sunako answered quickly, but all her objections died down when she saw the look in Kagome's face.

"Sunako-chan," she began, "I would love to cook you guy's dinner, because I love to cook and didn't I tell you to not use formalities with me?"

Defeated Sunako nodded and apologized, "Sorry Kagome, I forgot, but I feel useless."

Looking up at the girl Kagome then had an idea. "Sunako-chan, since I have been in America for so long, I forgot the taste of mochi and other Japanese desserts. If it's not too much trouble, do you think you can make some?"

Nodding her head Sunako walked towards the exit and explained, "Alright, but I need to get some shopping done for the ingredients. I will be back." Then without another word, she went out through the front door leaving Kagome alone in the kitchen.

Taking out a knife from the knife shelf Kagome got to work. Cutting slits in the sausages Kagome pulled out a grill pan and started to cook the hot dogs which caused a heavenly aroma to fill the house. Eventually the scent reached the unsuspecting boys and caught their noses in a trance. Following their noses the four boys walked into the kitchen to find the new guest piling steaming cooked hot dogs onto a large platter.

Taking in her form, Ranmaru was very pleased. Her long black hair that reached her waist and her lithe, but muscular body appealed to him. 'She's cute,' he thought nodding and appreciating her beauty. Smoothing his hair he walked forward before anyone could stop him.

Grabbing her waist he whispered in her ear seductively, "Hey babe, why don't you come up stairs with me because I rather have you than dinner."

What happened next was defiantly NOT what they had expected. They thought she would fall head over heals for the play boys charm like every other girl, but never had they thought such an act could ever have happened to the king of flirt.

'BAM!!'

When Kagome felt someone grab her waist and whisper the worst pick up line she had ever heard, she grabbed the offending limb and effectively slammed him into the floor. Grabbing his hands behind him and placing a knee firmly on his spine like a police officer would do, she coldly stated, "If you were smart, I would suggest you never pull an act like that again. Do you understand?"

"Aww, come on ba-"

Before Ranmaru could finish she strengthened the pressure on his back making him yelp. The others at this point wisely stayed out of this conflict knowing Ranmaru had it coming since forever. They just hoped that she wouldn't kill their perverted friend and then kill them.

"I didn't ask for your side comments, I ordered you to answer the question," Kagome hissed next to his ear.

Ranmaru was in pain since she was on his spine, and had no other choice but to yelp out, "Yes, I understand! Can you please get off me, your bruising me!"

Removing her self from the teens back she brushed her hands and looked at the other three frozen occupants of the room. Returning to cooking Sunako just nodded her head in approval and was not surprised by her cousins fighting techniques.

"The same goes for you three as well," she barked out effectively angering Kyohei.

"We aren't perverts like him!" he yelled at her annoyed by her hidden accusation.

Scoffing Kagome muttered under her breath, "Sure that's what they all say."

"Why you!" Kyohei growled out stepping towards the girl.

Feeling a hand grab his arm he saw Takenaga shake his head ordering him to stop. Then he heard him whisper, "Kyohei it's not wise to anger her any more. Just accept it and move on."

"Keh!" Was all the boy said before walking out of the room.

Turning to Kagome, Takenaga then said, "We are sorry, he has a bad temper on him and sometimes it gets out of hand."

"It's fine, just get out of the kitchen until dinner is ready," Kagome replied returning to her task.

Nodding Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga left the kitchen swiftly not wanting to provoke her. Going to the living room the boys saw a fuming bishonen sitting on the couch muttering about stupid bitches with superiority complexes.

"She's scary!" Yuki wailed when the coast was clear.

Rubbing his wrists Ranmaru agreed, "Yeah, she's tough, but I like that type of woman who is rough and kinky."

At this all the boys rolled their eyes in annoyance. It seemed that the play boy hadn't learned his lesson, and it seemed another beating would happen in the near future.

**After Dinner**

With full and content stomachs the boys thanked the girls and went up to get ready for the night. With the two remaining females sitting in the kitchen sipping tea, the quiet atmosphere was welcoming.

Breaking the silence Kagome stated, "There just like the boys back at the barracks. They come in so spoiled not knowing what to expect, but they soon learn that life isn't all fun and games. It seems these boys need a little wake up call."

Nodding her head in agreement Sunako dreamily replied, "Your right, I think these boys need some discipline. So are you going to lock them in a torture room for days, or maybe remove their toes one by one?"

Smiling innocently Kagome sweetly replied, "No, nothing on that level."

Disappointed Sunako lost enthusiasm until Kagome finished, "What I have planed is much worse than that. Sunako-chan it is time these boys got a little wake up call, and it's called Boot Camp!"

Giving the older girl a questionable stare Kagome explained, "In America it like a military camp of some sorts, but you train to become a soldier. These pretty boys won't be soldiers, but the purpose of the camp is to teach you important characteristics of life. For example, the pervert needs some respect lessons, and Kyohei needs some discipline lessons. Really it's simple, and very fun in the drill sergeants position."

Nodding in understanding Sunako then asked, "When do they start Kagome-chan?"

Grinning evilly Kagome darkly chuckled, "4:30am every morning starting from tomorrow morning. Although for you Sunako, your are not required to do this due to the fact you are a wonderful person who doesn't need lessons."

Looking at each other playfully they both thought, 'let the games begin.'

A/N: Hey guys there is the second chapter. Again this is an experimental story, so if you would please leave me a review and some suggestions on how you liked it and ect. Anyway thank you for reading it and see you next time.


End file.
